Survival of The Fittest fleets journey
by ghostthebandit
Summary: I am fleet. I live in a world that people shoot on sight and the dead roam the earth. My job is to survive in this dreaded environment.
1. Prologue

I Am fleet. I live in the apocolypse with my friends. How will me survive?


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Rising

Chapter 1: hell rising

…..

I am fleet, a sophomore at high school. I am a wolf. My friend Ed is beside me as I write this. I am next to a campfire in a world gone to hell. Let me tell you how it all began.

…..

It was a cloudy day. It was 5 p.m. Me and my friend Ed were walking back from school when we heard a gunshot. "Who the hell was that?" He asks. His question was answered when a group of soldiers rounded the corner. "Why are they here?" I ask. "That's what I'm wondering man." Ed replies. We both are worried. That's when we hear moaning. We turn around to see a group of wolves shambling towards us. One of the soldiers screams "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!". We notice the wolfs smell like shit and sewage and death. They have ripped flesh hanging down. Their bodies are ripped and bloody. "FLEET RUN!" Ed screams. We make a mad dash to my house, gunshots and screams behind us. We reach the house, and Ed bolts the door. "What the fuck are those things?" Ed says pointing to a group of bloody wolves. The soldiers are firing into the group. There are gunshots and screams. "Let's call them zombies." I say. "Fine, but that's pretty unoriginal." Ed remarks. But then something unexpected happens. A group of wolves clad in black shows up, with assault rifles. I recognize them as AK74s. The group of wolves fire at the soldiers. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" me and Ed scream. "Let's get ready" He says. I agree. The world is going to hell. We go to our gun safe. I grab a Glock 17 with a flashlight on it. I grab a holster, a Ka-Bar military knife, 2 boxes of 9mm ammo, two mags for my glock, A blue Nike hoodie, aviator shades, blue cargo pants, 4 white t-shirts, a first aid kit, a black empty school backpack, 3 cans of food, a water bottle, a bag of beef jerky, and a flashlight. Ed grabs a black sporter 22 rifle with 3 full 30 round mags, a python revolver, a black rain jacket, 2 white t-shirts, the same backpack I grabbed, a water bottle, a can of food, a hatchet, a flashlight, blue jeans, and two boxes of .357 rounds for the python. We hop on the Ed's motorcycle and ride to town.

….

We arrived in ciderville. "I think I have a few raids in mind: The Basspro, REI and Giant,"." Good idea" I say. But there is a problem. The town is filled with zombies. We creep our way towards REI, until we reach the door. We grab matches, water, better backpacks and food. We also grab a four person tent, machetes, water filtering devices, hunting knives, and a survival guide. On the way back to the motorcycle, we find a town map. We go to basspro, grabbing camo clothes. Ed grabs a camo sporter, while loading up on ammo. I grab I camo shotgun and a sling. "HOLY SHIT!" Ed whispers. I turn around to see those wolves in black. We hide, and listen. "Goddammit." One of them says. "What is it Slade?" A second wolf asks. "We lost them. We need to be better bandits. Let's go back out Lexus," "Whatever you say sir." Lexus replies. They leave, and we come back out. "Holy shit that was close." Ed says. "I agree. We should leave town." I Say. So while leaving town, a figure is watching us. On his arms it says: Ghost Kerechov.


	3. Chapter 3: the refugee

Chapter 2: the sanctuary

FLEETS POV

We arrived at the refugee. It is a forest filled with zombies at the time. We are sitting around a campfire. "Hey where are all the animals? I'm hungry…." Ed askes. "That's what I'm wondering." I reply. "You know….. I miss my father, mother and sister. I hope their ok." Ed says. "I miss Magril…. She was the only family I had left…." I say sadly. "Don't worry bro… we'll find them eventually." Ed says to comfort me. "Your right…" I say. Just then a rifle shot rings out. I and Ed are quick to grab our gear. By the time we finished, four shots have rang out. Then we hear machine gun fire. "Ok, we have multiple enemies here. Who should we go after?" I ask. "I think we should go for the sniper." Ed replied. Over the next 5 minutes we track the sniper. "Ok…. 3…. 2….. 1…. GO!" Ed shouts. I open fire with my glock while Ed shots his sporter. I fire 6 shots with my glock….. one of them connecting with the snipers head! He fall over, and Ed shots him again. I take his Mosin-Nagat 9310, painted black with a sniper scope and a bipod. But then we hear moaning. We turn around to see 30 zombies shambling towards us. I fire shot after shot into the hoard. They have us surrounded when the zombies start falling under a barrage of machine gun fire. Soon all the zombies are dead. We go over to the shooters and they wave at us in greeting. "So, why did you save us?" I ask them. One of them says "you saved us from that sniper. We owed you one." "well, thank you. We would have died without you." I reply kindly. So we go our separate ways, and me and Ed head to the local gas station.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire fight

Chapter 3: FireFight

FLEETS POV

We arrive at the gas station.

…

"Hey Fleet, did you hear that?" Asked Ed. I was luging my Mosin 9310. A few moments ago we heard a scream followed by a gunshot. "No shit I heard it Ed." I replied in a pissed off tone. "Ok just asking." Ed replied. Right in front of the tree line we were in there was a gas station with an abandoned white jeep in it. Just then four bandits appeared I in the opposite tree line with AK74s. "Ed we have company…" I whispered. "Shit" Ed replied. We raised our weapons. I took a shot, the bullet ripping through the bandits head. All the other bandits fired at us on full auto. I heard a scream and Ed fell down holding his shoulder. "FUCK!" We both screamed. I rushed over to him. "Ed hold on im here!" I yelled as bullets whizzed past us. I cleaned the wound and removed the bullet. Then I bandaged the wound. I turned around as I started to return fire. BANG! BANG! BANG! My gun screamed as I Fired at the bandits, between each shot the metallic CLICK of my guns bolt. All the bandit were on the ground wounded, with two dead. Me and Ed walked up, finishing them off. We ran up, looting the bodies. I got a black AK74, 3 mags for it, a tactical vest, and a grenade. Ed got the same thing. We got in the jeep, which had 3 gas cans in the back. We drove back to base, running over several zombies on the way.

…

We got back to the base, loaded up, and got on the road. We were on the way to winter green military base.

…

Hello all! Soon a new story is coming up. One season. Don't worry : ill still be updating this one. Peace out folks.

\- Ghost Kerechov


	5. Chapter 5:The Last Town

Chapter 5: The last town.

FLEETS POV

We were on the road. I sat shotgun, while Ed drove. We had just entered the desert of spirits. It was early in the morning. "What should we do?" Ed asked. "Lets see where the road takes us." I replied. "Wait hold on I see something." Ed said. Right ahead there was a walled settlement. "Holy smokes." I said. As we got closer, we could see armed guards with AKMs. There were 2 towers, each had a man operating a turret with a RPK. We arrived at the gates. "Sir please step out of the car. Every car that enters the gates needs an inspection." "Ok." We step out of the car, we are clear, and we get back in our Jeep. "Why did they clear us when we have weapons?" I ask. "Something tells me were gonna need our weapons…" Ed replies. We go into the town.

(start playing ArmA 2 soundtrack: Indian summer)

The first thing we see is "WELCOME TO LERADO" on a sign. Then we see the markets, the bars, and the military base. "Where should we go?" Ed askes. "I say we get a room." I reply. "Good idea." We go to the Motel. "Hello how may I help you?" The lady at the counter askes. "Can we get a room?" I ask. "Ok…. That will be 45 batts." She says. "Batts? What are those?" Me and Ed ask at the same time. "Oh, your not from around here, are you? Go get some batts by giving items to the traders. They are always looking for new items…" She says. We go to the traders stand, with a bunch of extra supplies. "Hello, what do you need" The trader askes. "We are trading supplies for batts." I say. "Ok, what you got son?" The trader askes. "This" I say. We lay down 2 sporters, my camo shotgun, a balaclava, a headlamp, 2 steaks packaged, and a phone charger. "HOLY SHIT!" The trader exclaims. "Here is 300 batts. Good day!" The trader shouted excitingly. He hands up a bag with dozens open dozens of silver batteries. We take it, and rent a room. We go back to the traders. "I think we should stock up. They have good stuff here." Ed explains. We go to the weapon traders. "Holy smokes. Look at all those guns." I say. On the wall there are at least 30 AKMs, AR15s, pistols, and attachments. "Im buying something." I say. I buy a AKM with a metal shoulder stock, 4 mags, and a CRATE of ammo. Ed buys a Standard AKM. We buy jerry cans, and 2 packs of beer. We go back and review our items. Then we hear cars. Dozens of them. We ran out of the motel with our AKMs, armed to the teeth. Then a explosion rang out. At least 20 bandits armed with M4A1s ran in. I ran into a 3 story house, and got my mosin out. Gunfire erupted everywhere. I deployed my bipod, settled my crosshair on a bandit officer, and pulled the trigger. Ed ran into the house, and watched the stairs. WIZZ! A sniper's bullet went past my head, nearly hitting Ed. "HOLY SHIT!" Ed screamed. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled over the gunfire. Just then our position starts getting hammered by a gunner with a M240. "Lets go out the back!" I scream. "You first." Ed remarks. Halfway down the stairs, a bullet wizzes past my head. I look to the right to see 3 bandits, with m4a1s. Me and Ed raise our weapons. Time seems to slow down. I pull the trigger, putting 4 bullets into the first ones chest, while Ed kills the other 2. We run like the wind, bullets at our feet. We get in the jeep, and gun it for the gates.


End file.
